


Lost count (at some point)

by Jhoseokslut



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhoseokslut/pseuds/Jhoseokslut
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s first kiss, the three following and when they lost count.





	Lost count (at some point)

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were sixteen when they lost their first kiss to each other. Chanyeol had barged through Baekhyun’s bedroom door with a whine and thrown himself atop of the smaller cuddled up in his blankets.

“Ugh dude, get off you’re crushing me”

Chanyeol moved to alleviate some of the pressure, pressed his nose into Baekhyun’s throat and continued whining.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes fondly and ran his hand through the youngers curls before flicking his ear, making the giant whine louder and Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol pouting against his skin.

“Yeol, what do you want?”

Chanyeol huffed, sat up and plopped down on Baekhyun’s stomach, making the latter wheeze.

“Oh my fucking god, you fat piece of shit get off”

Chanyeol only grinned, and then remembered why he was there in the first place. His shoulders drooped and he let out another whine.

“Baek, have you kissed someone before?” Baekhyun wanted to reply with a snarky remark, but Chanyeol looked so down he didn’t have it in himself to tease.

“You know I haven’t Yeol, I would’ve told you if I had” Baekhyun muttered and Chanyeol seemed to shrink in on himself as if getting any smaller was possible for a tall, lanky guy like him. Baekhyun didn’t say that out loud though and just took a strained breath before gently pushing Chanyeol off of himself. The younger pliantly followed his movements directing him to sit against the headboard, with Baekhyun in front of him with crossed legs.

“What is it? Did someone kiss you?” Baekhyun’s head was tilted like a curios puppy, and he tried to ignore the small sting he felt in his chest when he said those words.

Chanyeol shook his head and looked up at Baekhyun. His big round eyes were staring straight into Baekhyun’s.

“Yoora made fun of me for never having kissed anyone”, Baekhyun let out a startled laugh. Chanyeol frowned and Baekhyun grinned cutely, before scooting closer to the younger.

“Want me to be your first kiss?” he meant it as a joke, but Chanyeol nodded and grabbed Baekhyun’s smaller hand in his.

“Please Baekhyun, can I kiss you?” The elder didn’t even remember nodding before Chanyeol’s dry lips were pressed against his own.

-

Baekhyun and Chanyeol almost forgot everything about their first kiss. They got older, graduated from high school and dated other boys and girls. They stuck together, even going to the same college. 

College parties were fun, but getting drunk with a small group of friends in their shared apartment was better. Having grown up together, naturally, they had to share an apartment not too far away from their college. A good solution for drinking without having an RA breathing down their necks.

Baekhyun and Chanyeols shared group of friends agreed.

“SPIN THE BOTTLE” everyone groaned at Jongdae’s outburst but gathered on the floor in a circle with little to no complaints other than that. They were all just drunk and loose enough to just go with it. A joint had been passed around, that was currently sat in between Minseok’s lips and everyone was practically lying atop of each other, not bothering to act any sort of straight as everyone gladly stuck their tongue in the other's throat when the bottle pointed at them.

Baekhyun had made out with Junmyeon, Sehun and even Yixing twice when his bottle landed on a half-asleep Chanyeol, who hadn’t even participated in the game unless someone plopped down in his lap for their turn. This time though, everyone hollered making him flinch awake at the noise. Baekhyun laughed and tucked on Chanyeol’s sleeve. No need to move when they were always placed right next to each other.

“Have you guys even kissed in this game before?” Kyungsoo mumbled from the side and everyone shook their heads from the sidelines.

“Nope, this should be the first” Baekhyun grinned and pulled Chanyeol down to meet his lips. It was quite off and Chanyeol had to adjust his position so he was facing Baekhyun before they could continue properly. There were more teeth and lazy laughter than actually kissing, but everyone seemed to agree that it counted.

-

 

This girl had been bothering Baekhyun for quite a while now and didn’t seem to get the I’m-gay-and-have-a-boyfriend-hint (not that he had, but it was an easy excuse) making the boy grit his teeth and look around the club for a sign of any of his friends. Last time he had seen any of them, Jongin had his hand up Sehun’s shirt and Junmyeon was leading a half-unconscious Jongdae outside with some help from Yixing. He hadn’t seen any of the other’s since they arrived, not even Chanyeol. He had probably already brought someone home to their apartment and was having plenty of fun, while Baekhyun suffered from some clingy girl that looked as if she was in High school still. 

Baekhyun had very clearly told the girl he was not interested, but she kept pushing it and the bartender had started sending questioning looks. The girl had taken to leaning up against him and was placing her red lips up against his throat making him squirm and try to kindly peel her off from himself. Fortunately just as the girl was about to press her lips to Baekhyun’s, a strong arm snaked around his waist and pulled him away from where he was trapped against the wall. A pair of lips, that most definitely didn’t belong to the girl, was pressed against his in a sweet kiss before they let go of him and Chanyeol smiled down at him.

“Hey, babe, ready to go home?”.

-

The Starbucks Baekhyun worked at was starting to buzz down after almost every college student had been through and Baekhyun finally had time for a small break to sit down with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo who was reading at the table in the corner that had been deemed theirs since Baekhyun started working there.

“How long have you got?” Chanyeol didn’t even look up from his laptop when he asked. Kyungsoo would forever question how the two always seemed to know when the other was near.

“Five.”

The taller hummed and moved over for Baekhyun to slump into his side with a sigh. Chanyeol ran his hand through the smaller’s hair and started talking about a dog he petted earlier before coming. The smaller was almost asleep when Kyungsoo cleared his throat, making him aware that he had to go back to work. The eldest sat up with a groan and Chanyeol smiled at his disgruntled look and messy hair, not feeling the least bit sorry for being at fault.

Baekhyun stood up and turned around to say goodbye. Kyungsoo smiled, sent him a small wave and almost choked on his own spit when Chanyeol simply pulled Baekhyun down to place a kiss right on his pout. Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind and just smiled gently before leaving to put on his apron. 

“What was that about?”  
Chanyeol raised a brow at Kyungsoo, who just raised one right back. Kyungsoo didn’t think he had ever seen Chanyeol’s ears that red before.

-

Okay so maybe Baekhyun actually did notice the fact that Chanyeol kissed him. He might also have stayed up the following night reminiscing not only that but every other kiss the two had shared. It was no lie that Baekhyun liked Chanyeol, everyone knew. Except for the stupid giant, with the stupid ears, who was too stupid to notice the very obvious hints Baekhyun was throwing his way.

The last two days Chanyeol had been almost aggressively avoiding Baekhyun. Aggressively because he literally ran into a wall and almost fell down a staircase trying to get away from the elder. It was starting to get on Baekhyun’s nerves, not only because without Chanyeol the smaller didn’t know what to do about himself, but also because he felt kind of hurt that Chanyeol wouldn’t look him in the eye after a fucking peck. They’d done worse.

With that in mind, Baekhyun was going to corner Chanyeol where he really couldn’t escape him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol usually walked back to the apartment together, but since Chanyeol came up with stupid excuses to stay out longer so he didn’t have to face Baekhyun, the elder now used it against him.

The second Baekhyun heard Chanyeol try (and fail) to sneak into the apartment he jumped out of his bed and sped into the others room, hoping he hadn’t noticed. He hadn’t. Downright horror showed on Chanyeol’s face when he realized Baekhyun just locked the door of his room. The only way out.

“Stop avoiding me”. Baekhyun had planned on something a little deeper than that, but with Chanyeol right in front of him for the first time in what seemed like forever, he kind of lost his ability to be angry.

“No.” Chanyeol sat down in the bed with his back to the door and opened his laptop.

“What? No?” and just like that, angry Baekhyun was back. The smaller stomped over with clenched fists and hit Chanyeol’s shoulder. Hard.

“Ow, what the fuck Baekhyun?!” the smaller just grit his teeth and did it again. He repeated it again and again until Chanyeol was forced to turn around and grab Baekhyun’s wrists. He pulled so that Baekhyun fell onto his knees in front of Chanyeol. After some struggling Baekhyun realized he wouldn’t be able to get Chanyeol to let go of him. The fight left his body and so did Chanyeol’s hands. Although he kind of wanted them not to. 

“Stop ignoring me, it makes me sad” Baekhyun muttered. The elder was never one to talk much about his feelings, he would rather play around and be silly than tell anyone how he felt. Chanyeol felt guilt weighing heavily in his stomach. It was as if someone had force fed him stones and they were now fucking up his entire system. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun around the waist and nestled his face in the elders soft stomach. His eyes had gotten blurry. After all he had always been the one to cry the easiest.

“M’sorry” was mumbled into Baekhyun’s shirt and the smaller melted in his hold.

“Why did you ignore me? It was just a kiss, if you wanted me to act like it never happened you’d know I’d do it” it was whispered into Chanyeol’s hair. Baekhyun hoped Chanyeol didn’t notice how his voice had turned so dry it almost cracked. He didn’t want to act like it never happened, he wanted to do it again. In the mornings when they woke up next to each other, in between classes, hidden away in the library and in all of Baekhyun’s breaks at work.

Chanyeol seemed to be contemplating something cause he was rubbing small circles into the skin of Baekhyun’s hip, and he’d only ever do that when he was distracted. Baekhyun smiled at the thought, Chanyeol rubbing small circles into his thigh when he was sat in front of his computer composing, or on his mug when he sat staring out the big window in their living room. It was cute. 

“What if, what if I don’t want you to act like, uh, like it didn’t happen?” Chanyeol’s voice cracked at the end and his breathing was stuttered against the soft fabric of Baekhyun t-shirt. “What if I want to do it again?” it was whispered so lowly Baekhyun would’ve barely heard him if he couldn’t literally feel the words vibrating against his stomach.

Baekhyun finger stilled where they had been unconsciously running through the messy strands of Chanyeol’s hair. Surely Chanyeol wouldn’t have kissed him at work if he hadn’t meant it if he hadn’t wanted to kiss Baekhyun, but the latter hadn’t exactly considered Chanyeol actually liking him back. 

“Why don’t you just do it you idiot, if I hadn’t wanted you to kiss me I would have smacked you upside down no matter how fucking tired I was”. Chanyeol chuckled and pulled back to look up at Baekhyun.

“Does that mean I can kiss you anytime I want?” he didn’t even wait for an answer before pulling the smaller down to press their lips together. Whenever Baekhyun would pull back to breathe Chanyeol only gave him few seconds before he was pulled right back in. Chanyeol kissed him, again and again, and again till they both lost count of how many times they had kissed in total.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I might (and that's a big might cause I'm lazy) write a second part with smut. I haven't really gotten into smut writing territory yet though, so be patient pls. Comment and kudos make me happy - I'm a new writer on AO3 so I'd love your opinions. I also write on Tumblr @Jhoseokslut if you're interested...


End file.
